peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Dat 142
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-09/10 ; Comments *Compilation by Max-dat of Dance and International tracks from Peel's 1997 Radio 1 shows. Max-dat Tapes *Increasing digital interference as the tape goes on Tracklisting to 00:50:40 30 September 1997 *Loop Guru: White Light (album - Loop Bites Dog) North South GURU 400 *Upsetters: Clint Eastwood (split 7" with Lenox Brown - Clint Eastwood / Lenox Mood) Punch PH 21 *Decoder: PGM 5 (single - Decoded EP) Tech Itch TI 016 *Lonesome Organist: Chasing The Wheelbarrel (album - Collector Of Cactus Echo Bags) Thrill Jockey THRILL 04 *Piano Magic: Amongst Russian Lathes And Metal Curls (album - Popular Mechanics) i IRE 2101 *Throb: Filtermulle (12" - Subnormal E.P.) Primate PRMT 016 *Vinylgroover Feat Lenny: Feels Like Magic (split 12" with M-Zone & Fade - Feels Like Magic / Another Dimension) Alpha Projects ALPHA 125 *Omnibot: Happy's Eulogy (12" - ?Syntax Error) Vinyl Communications VC-116 *Ivor Cutler: A Good Girl (album - A Wet Handle) Creation CRECD 217 *DDR & Choci: Valhalla (12") Voltage Controlled Frequencies VCF 005 *Don Carlos: Late Night Blues (12") CSA 12CSA 502 *Oooze: Tulip Turnip Brussel Sprout (v/a album - Coming Round At Calum's) Ochre OCH003L 00:50:40-00:51:13 ''' Andy Kershaw technical issue '''00:51:13-01:40:55 01 October 1997 *A-Sides: The Fourth Dragon (12") Fuze FUZE 1 *Scare Electric: Grind (12" - Rattlesnake) Sintax Error SIN 001 *Dreadzone live from the ICA @''' * Biological Radio *The Lost Tribe *Unknown *Fight The Power *Moving On *Little Britain *''Billy Bragg has sent a Mushroom Biryani from Oklahoma'' '''1:40:55-2:19:15 02 October 1997 *Stock, Hausen And Walkman: Tinned (10" EP - Empty Box) Fire Inc. F-11 *Double Trouble: Rollin Flavour (12" - Rollin Flavour / Still Morning) Beezwax BWA 004 *Ibrahim Alfa: Machine Code (12" EP - Methods Of Signal Analysis) Mosquito MOSQUITO 009 *Stereolab: Iron Man (7") Duophonic Ultra High Frequency Disks ‎ D-UHF-D18 *Da Lick Crew: Unknown (12" - Alive) Da Lick DALICK 02 *Rootsman Vs. Muslimgauze: Hebron (album - City Of Djinn) Third Eye Music TEMCD 009 *Ordinary Folk: Hidden Powers 12" Hidden Powers FRAGMENTED FMD 006 *DJ Fade: Images (split 12" with JHAL Featuring Lisa - Please Be Mine) Alpha Projects ALPHA 124 *Federals: In This World (7") Camel CA 40 2:19:15-3:22:39 07 October 1997 *DJ Energy: How Low Can You Go (12" - Rising Passion) Thumbs Up *Black Star Liner: Glitter Frenzy (session) *Dennis Walks: Heart Don't Leap (7") Bullet *Source Direct: Enemy Lines (12" - Capital D. / Enemy Lines) Science *Black Star Liner: Gimmick Prince (session) *Disorder: System Check (12" - Revenge / System Check) Position Chrome *Black Star Liner: Superfly & Bindy (session) *Fall: Old Gang (LP - Levitate) Artful *Edwyn Collins: Seventies Night (Deadly Avenger Supershine Mix) (12" - I Hear A New World... (Remixed)) Setanta *Stereolab: The Incredible He Woman (7" - Iron Man) Duophonic Ultra High Frequency Disks ‎ D-UHF-D18 *Neo Tech: Terminal (12" - Valves / Terminal) Moving Shadow *''Quite the strangest Radio One Jingle ever, to the tune of the first track of this DAT'' *Black Star Liner: Rock Freak (session) *Jonny L: Obedience (CD - Sawtooth) XL 3:22:39-end 08 October 1997 *Plaid: Headspin (album - Not For Threes) Warp WARP LP 54 *Fate: Deep Inside (12") Eastside EAST 17 *Bowery Electric: Electro (session) *Tom Thumb: Show Me The Way (12" - Volume 4) Thumbs Up THUMB *Rootsman Vs Muslimgauze: Marrakech (album - City Of Djinn) Third Eye Music TEMCD 009 *Millitant Minds: Ultraworld (12" - Ultraworld / Thought Provoking) Frontline FRONT 27 *Bowery Electric: Blow Up (session) File ;Name *dat_142.mp3 ;Length *04:04:14 ;Other *Many thanks to Max-Dat. ;Available *Mooo Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:Mixtape Category:Available online Category:1997 Category:Peel shows